


I'm Bad At Lettin' You Go

by LaynaVile



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Will finds Hannibal in Florence but Hannibal isn't alone--he wants Hannibal all to himself but Hannibal has other ideas. Will doesn't need much convincing.--AKAHannibal wants to be in a relationship with WillandAntony.
Relationships: Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter, Anthony Dimmond/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Antony Dimmond/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Antony Dimmond, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926742
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31





	I'm Bad At Lettin' You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thread on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/LaynaVile).
> 
> \--
> 
> Being that it was originally a Twitter Thread Fic, it's not super detailed due to word count limits and how many new tweets you can add to a thread.
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

Will arrives in Florence and finds Hannibal is in a relationship. Will is irrationally jealous, he wants to kill the man. Instead he waits and watches them--to see if they are _good_ together. He finally confronts Hannibal weeks later. "You  _ replaced _ me."

Hannibal considers Will's choice of words for a moment, "Never could I replace you, Will. There was and will always be a place for you in my world." Hannibal's hand comes up to cup Will's jaw, thumb stroking against his cheek.

Will leans into the touch--Hannibal leans in close and their lips touch for the first time. Will practically  _ melts _ right there in the middle of the street--he's wanted to kiss Hannibal for a very long time, but never did he expect to  _ feel _ so much. The kiss ends, Hannibal rests his forehead against Will's--everything feels right and complete, but something nags at Will. "What now? What happens to your  _ companion _ ?"

Hannibal laughs--the sound is light, but mocking in a way. "Oh, Will, Antony is very excited to meet you."

That causes Will to pause,  _ how _ exactly could this Antony know about him, let alone want to meet him? "Meet me?" Will asks incredulously.

"Did you truly believe that I did not notice you watching us?"

Will's cheeks heat up, tinged pink with embarrassment. "Well, I-"

Hannibal brushes their lips together again, a soft, "Shh." As he does so. "I've told Antony all about you."

Will pulls away from Hannibal, he takes a few steps back--distancing himself from  _ danger _ . "What have you told him?"

Hannibal shakes his head, "That is of no matter now. He would like to meet you."

"And if I do not want to meet him?"

"Then we will simply part ways."

Will smiles at that. "You would abandon him  _ for  _ me?"

"You misunderstand, if you do not wish to meet Antony then you may return home now. Antony and I will leave Florence to ensure the police do not come for me. This would be our goodbye, we did not get one before."

Will's heart feels like it drops into his stomach, he doesn't want to  _ lose _ Hannibal, again. "You would choose him over me?"

"I would have you both, if only you would allow it."

Both? He wants us to all be together? Will wonders. "Like the three of us? Together?"

"If that is what you would like."

"He would allow us to be together separate from him?"

"Antony knows my intentions and has accepted them on the condition that he is allowed to meet you."

"You would what, date us both? Date him and simply fuck me?"

"This is not a conversation I would like to have in the middle of the street. Accompany me home and we can continue this over lunch."

Will is hesitant, but he's come so far--too far to just walk away now.

They do not jump back into the conversation where they left off, they eat in pleasant silence for a short time.

"Our relationship would be whatever you wanted it to be, Will. Antony and I are simply put  _ dating _ , we host dinner parties, we go to events together and, we have a sexual relationship. We too could have the same kind of relationship, or it could simply be sexual if that is what you would prefer."

"You automatically assume that I only  _ want _ you for sex?"

"No, however I do recognize the sexual tension between us."

"And I wanted to  _ date _ you too?"

"Then that is precisely what we would do. It's simple, Will."

"What of Antony, though?"

"What of him?"

"What if.. what if I wanted to.."

"What do you want, Will?"

"What if I wanted you both?"

Hannibal smiles wide. "Perhaps you and Antony will get along better than I had hoped."

"You would have us both in your bed?"

"If that would please you."

"And if I simply wanted to  _ fuck _ Antony, you would allow that?"

"It would bring me much joy and pleasure if I was allowed to  _ watch _ , but if that is something you would rather keep private, it will remain as such."

"Antony is truly okay with all of this?"

"Antony is okay with many things."

"Where is he now?"

"I do not keep tabs on him, he is free to roam as he likes."

"You do  _ know _ though, don't you?"

"It's early afternoon on a Saturday, Antony is likely taking a walk through town, he will stop at a cafe and have a light lunch before returning home."

"Can you call him? Get him to come  _ home _ now?"

"You wish to meet him right now? In the middle of our lunch."

"What I wish for is to not waste any more time that I could be spending with you."

"Are we not spending time together now?" Hannibal asks--knowing full well what Will's words truly mean.

"Now is not the time to be a smartass, Hannibal. Call him, get him here now and then take me to your bed."

**Author's Note:**

> This may at some point become a fully fleshed out fic but as of now I'm unsure.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
